


The Substitute

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stand Alone, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sighs exasperated. “She said and I quote ‘you said you needed a ravishing Hale, not which one’ end quote.”</p>
<p>Stiles stares at Derek mouth opened once again, because yes, he did say that. But he meant the ravishing one that doesn’t make him tongue-tied and tight in the pants. He needs Laura, not Derek who is the star of his more sticky dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Prompt: ‘I’ll do anything you ask’

“Laura, please”

“This is sad Stiles, pathetic and sad,” Laura answers him, but Stiles can see the twinkle in her eye and the smirk playing on her lips.

“I know,” Stiles whines, pouting, because his friend is right. He’s a grown man, he’s getting his master, he has a job, his own place, he’s right where he should be and he’s proud, but a simple invitation to the engagement party of the once girl of his dream to the douchebag of his nightmares and he’s back in high school.

“I don’t get what’s the big deal, you haven’t spoken to these people since high school, just don’t go.”

“I have to go.”

Laura lifts an eyebrow at his persistence. “You really don’t, but fine if you insist than just go, Stiles.”

“Right, just go,” Stiles nods. “That’s what I’m going to do.”

“Cool.”

Stiles nods again and starts to walk away before turning on his foot and hugging Laura from behind, clinging to her really. “Come with me.”

“Get off me fool!”

“You have to, I need a ravishing Hale hang off my arm, your model good looks will distract everyone from the fact that I’m still a spaz.”

Laura sighs, even as she laughs. “Stiles.”

“I’ll do anything you ask.”

Turning around in his arms Laura gives him a smile that makes him shudder. “You are going to regret say that.”

He’s sure he will, but he also knows he’ll regret it even more if he reunites with his old classmates and they still think he’s a loser who can’t get a date.

“I love you.”

“I know kid.”

………

Laura is not at his door when it rings, he’s dressed and ready to go to what is sure to be the party from hell and Laura is not at his door to pick him up, instead in her place is Derek Hale. Laura’s little brother who he’s had the pleasure of meeting three times and has managed to make a fool of himself in every single occasion.

“Ummm,” he drags out lost, his mouth open, he gets a judgmental eyebrow in return.

Well that’s good the streak of making a fool in front of Laura’s brother continues. Stiles would hate for that to break.

“Where’s Laura?”

“She couldn’t make it, sent me in her place.”

That’s it, that’s all Derek says to him, no more, no less. It’s like the man rations words.

“But?”

Derek sighs exasperated. “She said and I quote ‘you said you needed a ravishing Hale, not which one’ end quote.”

Stiles stares at Derek mouth opened once again, because yes, he did say that. But he meant the ravishing one that doesn’t make him tongue-tied and tight in the pants. He needs Laura, not Derek who is the star of his more sticky dreams.

“Look, are we going to go to this or not? Because either way I’ve done my part.”

“Your part?”

“Never owe my sister a favor, Stiles, not if you can help it.”

“I owe her for this.”

Derek gives him a sympathetic look, it’s the first time Stiles has seen anything other than a frown on his handsome face. “Good luck with that. So go or stay?”

Stiles sighs deeply, he’s sure he’s going to embarrass himself by the end of the night. “Let’s get this over with.”

……..

The car ride is silent except for the radio. Stiles tries to start a conversation many times over but he doesn’t know what to say and the longer the silence continues the more nervous he gets.

“Can you stop?” Derek interrupts, his hand reaching over to stop his bouncing knee. “You’re practically vibrating.”

“Sorry,” he squeaks. “Nervous.”

Derek looks over at him, letting out a soft breath. “I can see that,” he continues, giving the knee a small squeeze. “What’s the big deal about tonight?”

“Everyone at this thing tonight use to make me feel about this small in high school,” Stiles answers holding his thumb and index finger an inch away.

“Then why go?”

“To prove thet can’t anymore,” Stiles says. “But I already feel like that and we’re not even there yet.”

“No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.”

Stiles smiles. “Eleanor Roosevelt.”

Derek nods as he switches lanes. “Besides there is no reason for you to feel small, you’re about to get your masters, you have a job, you’re a good looking guy, what’s the problem?”

“You think I’m good looking?” Stiles teases, his heart beating a little faster when he sees Derek’s ears are pink.

“I…,” Derek stutters. “Sure, if you’re into that kind of thing.”

Stiles laughs lightly. “That kind of thing?”

Derek rolls his eyes over that him, huffing. “Fine, yes you’re hot, happy?”

“The guy I’ve been crushing on since his sister introduced us thinks I’m hot, I’m ecstatic- holy shit!” Stiles screeches as Derek makes a sharp turn, pulling to a stop. “What the hell Derek!”

“Say that again,” Derek growls out, looking at him hard.

“What?” Stiles asks hesitant.

“The crush part, Stiles,” Derek gives him another stern look. “Don’t play.”

“Okay, so I have a crush on you, so what?” Stiles bluffs. “Have you seen you? I’m allowed.”

Derek stares at him silently for a moment, before leaning in and Stiles lets out a shocked noise, because Derek Hale’s mouth is on his and its more perfect than he imagined. It’s hot and slick, with firm but soft lips and a tongue that is seeking entrance into his mouth and yes, it’s very much welcomed.

Come in, stay _forever_.

He wants that to be a thing, he wants Derek’s tongue to take permanent residence in his mouth.

“I’ve wanted to do that since the first time I met you,” Derek whispers against his mouth, licking at it. “God, Stiles, your _mouth_ , it’s fucking indecent.”

“I thought you didn’t like me.”

“I’ve been fucking into my hand at night thinking of you for the last two months,” Derek answers, grinning when he lets out a whimper. “I have to lend the Camaro to Laura anytime she wants for the next six month for letting me take her place tonight.”

Stiles lights up at the confession. “Really?”

Derek shrugs. “I’ve been working up the nerve to ask you out.”

“This is literally the best thing ever,” Stiles answers pulling Derek back into an enthusiastic kiss and as Derek answers back Stiles makes the decision that this is a much better way to spend the night.

Screw parties of old crushes and old douchebags.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
